Remorse
by Isis1
Summary: Maul rapes a young woman, then takes pity on her.


Sabrei hated her job, no, absolutely   
loathed was more like it. There was   
only one good thing about work she liked,   
her best friend, Cat. Cat had emerald green   
eyes and blonde/brown hair. Sabrei had brown   
hair and beautiful, big brown eyes to match   
it. How much more could she take of her   
manager's droning voice. She hated the   
manager. Mika, was her name, she was so   
boring. Sabrei and a few other workers   
stood in front of Mika, nodding there   
heads, not really paying attention.   
Cat, who was Sabrei's best friend,   
since forever, came up behind Mika.   
Cat stuck out her tongue and mocked   
everything that Mika was saying.   
The others surpressed their giggles.   
Mika turned around and Cat became still,   
like nothing had happened at all.   
  
Mika walked to the door and before   
she left she pushed a round, green button  
that let the workers know they were free   
to leave. Sabrei walked to Cat, shaking   
her head at her. Sometimes Cat could be   
so arrogant.   
  
"So, you comin' over?" asked Cat.   
  
"No. Damn Mika wants me to finish   
some paper work that she was suppose   
to do," answered Sabrei.   
  
Cat shrugged her shoulders and   
joined the other employees. Sabrei dropped   
her head on her desk, causing a loud clanging   
noise to echo through the now empty rooms.   
She quickly sat up, rubbing her head.   
It had hurt more than expected.   
  
Hours later, Sabrei sat at her   
computer. After, finally, finishing the   
paper work, she was about to push print,   
when the entire building went black.   
  
"Sithspawn!" cried Sabrei, in frustration.   
  
Sabrei made her way to the basement   
door. There was something about the basement   
that made her jumpy. She took a deep breath   
and pulled the lever that opened the door.   
The door slid open, making a hissing sound   
as it did.   
  
Sabrei slowly made her descent.   
Each step she took, the room became colder.   
She felt a prescence in there, but she   
couldn't quite place it. When she reached   
the bottom of the steps, she heard something   
move. Then, a loud meow errupted, making   
Sabrei jumped. Once she saw it was nothing   
more than a cat, she let out a sigh relief.   
Before her heart could even stop racing, a   
soft, silky voice cut through the air.   
  
"You called,"   
  
She felt something hit her in the   
back of the head, then saw nothing but   
bottomless blackness. A figure, cladded   
in black, from head to toe, picked her up   
and swung her over his shoulders.   
  
It was the next day when Sabrei awoke.   
The first thing she felt was her arms.   
They were numb with sleep. Both of them were   
tied above her head. She blinked a few times   
trying to come to her senses.   
  
Meanwhile, Maul sat in the pilot's seat,   
while his protocol droid, C-3PX sat in the   
co-pilot's. He had the ship running on auto-pilot,   
but sat up front only because he the feeling of being in power.   
Sitting up front, aware of everything,   
having complete control, suited him just fine.   
He glanced back at the door, leading to the   
woman he had just kidnapped.   
He smiled sadistically, thinking of all the torments   
he could put her through. Although, it wasn't that   
he that wanted her, Maul was instructed to do what   
he pleased with the prisoner. He stood up and   
walked to the door. Over his shoulder her called,   
  
"Take care of things," he ordered C-3PX.   
  
As he pushed the button for the door   
to open, Sabrei sat up. She gasped in horror at   
his apperance. She wanted to look away, but   
found herself staring into his two, yellow,   
pools of fire, for eyes. Maul growled and   
rushed her. She screamed and in response he covered   
her mouth with his hand. Sabrei's eyes grew wide  
with shock and fear. He was on top of her,  
stradling her legs. She wanted so bad to be   
back at home, taking care of her cat. He leaned   
down and bit her neck so viciously that a few  
droplets of blood fell down her throat. A   
muffled cry came out of her mouth. He removed   
his hand and as soon as he did she screamed for  
help. Maul slapped her, causing her to quiet, but still sob.   
  
"Scream all you like, no one will hear you,"   
informed Maul, laughing at her pitiful attempts  
to break free of the restraints.   
  
Sabrei thrashed around, wishing only for  
him to get off of her. He didn't move. Maul   
ripped her tunic from her body, exposing her to   
him. He growled animalistically. He grabbed her  
pants with such a force, her body jerked upward.   
He slid his thumbs in the side of her pants, all   
the while Sabrei screamed for him to stop, knowing   
that he wouldn't. He tore her pants from her legs   
and allowed himself to flick his eyes over her body.   
  
He ferociously bit her stomach, leaving   
more teeth marks, for her to remember him by.   
She let out a death curdling scream. Thick   
tears fell from her eyes. She closed them,   
hoping that it would all be over soon. Maul,   
not even bothering to take off his boots, pulled   
his pants down. He forced his way into her, making   
her cry out. And each time he thrusted within her,   
her cries became deafining. He pounded her, hard   
and fast, wanting her to bleed and know that he   
was the one in power. The rape lasted but a few minutes,   
but to Sabrei it seemed a lifetime of torture.   
Maul rested his horned head on her shoulder,   
breathing in the scent of her shampoo. He lay   
there for minutes, then pulled himself off of her.   
Maul pulled his pants back up, fastening them upon his hips.   
  
Maul walked back over to her, towering,  
sensing her fear. He knew now that he owned her.   
He untied the bindings, her arms dropping lifelessly  
at her sides. Sabrei lay still and silent.   
There were no more tears, just fear. Maul   
heard a few buzzing noises, realizing he was  
right above Couruscant. He force picked up  
her tunic and pants and dropped them on her.   
  
"You're pathetic," he insulted.   
  
With that he left her to her own thoughts.   
Sabrei heard him leave the room. She continued to   
lie still, no thoughts running through her head.   
She had been traumatized and was partly in shock.   
Minutes ticked by. She sat up, got dressed and sat  
on the bed, her head lowered deep in thought.   
Without warning she stood up, picked up   
anything and everything that wasn't tied   
down and threw it into the wall. A light,   
being the last thing she found, lay broken   
on the floor. It cut into her feet, but she   
welcomed the pain, it took her mind off the   
inner pain she was feeling.   
  
The door hissed opened, revealing a   
hooded Maul. He smiled at the destruction he saw.   
He knew where she was, there was no hiding   
from a sith lord. She jumped down onto his   
back, punching and kicking. He easily   
flipped her over on her back. Sabrei hit   
the floor hard, feeling as if her back had   
been broken. He sat on top of her again,   
enjoying her squirming. Maul slapped her once   
on each cheek. She became still, not saying   
anything, just laying there. He stood up and   
grabbed her by the hair. Sabrei made no move   
to stop him, she only went along with him.   
She held her head down, occasionally looking   
up to see if she was going in the correct direction.   
  
Maul led her into a large building.   
The inside was magnificent. If it had not   
been for her experience earlier she would  
have admired the place, now she loathed   
everything she saw. A figure came out   
of the darkness as if he were spawned   
from it. He was taller than Maul and   
looked to be his superior. Maul bowed   
slightly and left Sabrei alone with the man.   
  
The man glided toward her. He walked   
around her three times in small circles,   
sizing her up. He trailed his left hand   
down her spine, causing her to shiver.   
He smiled, much like the smile of Maul.   
  
"Do you know who we are, girl?" asked the man.   
  
Sabrei quickly shook her head no.   
  
"I will tell you. We are the Sith,"   
he said, proudly.   
  
Sabrei had vaguely known of them.   
All she knew was that they were the enemy   
of the Jedi.   
  
"On the contrary, they are our enemy," he   
informed. "I instructed my apprentice to   
find a suitable servant, one who would know   
when to keep their mouth shut."   
  
Sabrie gulped. She was feeled with  
a new feeling of terror.   
  
"Do you understand?" he asked, whispering   
in her ear.   
  
She nodded her head, wanting to get  
out of there.   
  
"Good. Because, if you try to escape,   
my apprentice will cut you down without   
thinking twice," said the man. "And from   
now on you will call me master."   
  
It had been two weeks. Master as   
Sabrei knew him had yet to talk to her again.   
Maul on the other hand always had some comment.   
Whether it be about her ass being too big or her   
cleaning skills pitiful. He complained about   
everything she did, even the way she walked.   
It seemed to her that he existed only to make   
her life a living hell. On one occasion,   
she had spent all morning cleaning a certain   
hallway. By the time she was finished,   
she was exhausted. All she wanted to   
do was lay down and sleep for an eternity.   
Just as she threw the sponge back   
into the bucket of mucky water, Maul   
ascended the steps. When he reached   
the top, he walked toward her. His   
boots were caked in mud. Each step he   
took left his boot prints on the newly   
washed floor. Sabrei watched him, loathing   
everything about him. He turned before he   
reached his room. Maul sneered and then   
let a low growl. It took all night to re-clean   
the hallway.   
  
Another time, Sabrei was bathing.   
The tub was filled with warm water and for   
the first time in weeks she felt safe.   
The soap smelled good and she felt as if   
she could drift away into pure nothingness.   
Out of nowhere, Maul pulled the curtain back.   
He laughed at her. Her face was contorted   
with rage. He grabbed her by the arm and   
pulled her out of the water. The cool air   
nipped at her wet skin. He held her up   
against the wall. Maul trailed a finger   
over the scar on her stomach. His teeth   
marks were imbeded in her flesh. He rested   
his cheek next to hers. Sabrei could feel   
his warm breath in her ear. He dropped her.   
She pulled her knees to her chest.   
  
"My master wants a word with you," he said,   
then turning and walking out the door,   
laughing along the way.   
  
She entered the master's chambers.   
He sat with his back to her. With a   
flick of his hand, he motioned for her   
to come closer. She held her head down   
and scuttled her way toward him.   
Sabrei stood in front of him, wishing   
nothing but to become invisible.   
  
"I will be leaving, take care of my   
apprentice for me. If I hear you   
have denyed him of anything, you   
will wish more than to become   
invisible," he said, then flicked   
his hand for her to leave.   
  
It was days before she saw Maul   
again. Then, he appeared to her in   
her bedroom. She was sleeping, rather   
peacefully. Maul coughed. She sat up,   
clutching the sheets to her. The hairs   
on her neck stood up, as they always did   
when he was around. He practicaly flew   
to her. He rested on the side of her bed,   
head bent down, a bit of moon light seeping   
through. Maul smelled of liquor. He was   
clearly drunk. He didn't say anything and   
for a moment Sabrei thought he had gone to sleep.   
  
"Maul," she whispered.   
  
There was no answer. She crawled   
toward him and rested her hand on his shoulder.   
Maul jumped at her touch. She jumped back.   
  
"I have to kill you," he said, crawling into bed with her.   
  
She whimpered. Sabrei tried   
to see his face, his expression, but   
could only catch glimpses of his eyes.   
She turned toward the door to run away, but she was too slow.   
He grabbed her arms and forced her back to   
him. Maul did not move. Her breathing   
quickened. She couldn't think. Everything   
was numb. Her mind. Her body.   
  
"I have to kill you," he repeated in her ear.   
  
"Why?" she whispered, her voice carrying   
throughout the room.   
  
"Have you not seen the way he   
looks at you? The many things he   
could do to you would make your   
skin crawl. You think what I did   
to you, shamed you, he will make you   
wish that you were more than dead," stated Maul.   
  
His body was hard. She hadn't   
taken in his appearance, for she hated him.   
He held her tighter.   
  
"Please," she begged.   
  
"If I were to let him have you...." he trailed off,   
lost in his own thoughts.   
  
Sabrei turned to face him.   
She ran a finger down his face and   
back up to one of his horns. He   
growled in response. Maul pulled   
her close and stole a kiss from her.   
Sabrei let him roam the inner caverns   
of her mouth. She knew it was coming   
and she welcomed it. Although, she   
would never admit it, Maul was   
right, she couldn't stand another   
violation. It was swift and quick.   
She felt a sharp pain as the blade   
slid between her ribs. She didn't   
gasp, she didn't scream in pain.   
Sabrei felt the cold darkness take   
her, the sweet feeling of release.   
Maul stood from the bed and crawled   
his way back to the floor. He   
slept there 'till morning.   
  
A woman, blonde/brown hair,   
emerald green eyes stood at a grave.   
The stone was adorned with fresh   
white roses. She bends down and   
rubs her hand across the name on   
the stone. The coldness entering   
the deepest crevaces of her soul.   
She stands. A lone tear falls from   
her eye. It falls onto one of the   
petals of the roses. The woman   
walks off, feeling empty.   
  
  



End file.
